I couldn't let you die
by KathyKyoya
Summary: *SPOILER WARNING* This is oneshot Pandora Hearts fanfiction, it was just after I read retrace 93 and I just wrote down everything in my mind, completely fucked up BUT anyway. It contains some Vincent x Break and I just thought it was so sweet that Break didn't let Vince die- I own nothing, all characters belong to Jun Mochizuki. It contains spoilers about chapter 93.


***WARNING* **This oneshot spoils chapter 92 and 93, with a massive change though... I know this is completely fucked up but you know, I was depressed as fuck and decided to take out my depression on a fanfic and I indeed felt better afterwards so~

* * *

**"Wait, Vinc—"**  
Coughs.  
_'So is this the end? I won't be able to fulfill your wish Alice… sorry._  
_I have to make it. With all the strength that's left in me. I have to open a passage for them. I was only able to pass because I'm a child of misfortune. They won't. I have to. Even if it's the last thing I'll do.'_  
**"Boshiya-san!"**  
_'What… a voice… but that nickname… that voice… that…'_  
**"Vincent?..."**  
_'I feel weak. Not even strong enough to talk. Not as loud as I usually do at least'_  
**"Why did you do this… why did you prevent him…"**  
**"Heh, I already told you right? I—"**  
_'My voice is weak. Sign that it will be over soon. I have to get done with this. I have to let them in'_  
**"But! Now you…"**  
_'Ah. He's worried. Of course. During all this time, no matter if we never admitted it, we came to have a relationship. With which we slowly started have feelings for each other. I'm sorry Vince. But for the same reason, I couldn't let you die'_  
**"It's my fault right? Don't make big moves… we'll get out of here…"**  
_'He sounds like he's trying to persuade himself… I acted carelessly? But… he did so as well, right?'_  
**"Vincent… I have to let the others in… I have to… open them a passage…"**  
**"I will do it for you. I…"**  
_'What…'_  
**"Vincent, what are you—"**  
More coughs.  
_'What is this he gave me? A medicine? A… a poison just to finish me sooner so I won't suffer? What…'_  
**"Where are you going?"**  
_'Great, now I feel even weaker. Why… why is he leaving… where is he going… right… the passage… I have to… but the medicine… ah he left. He probably doesn't want to see me dying'_  
**"I understand. I understand, Break!..."**  
**"Good then. Come back soon~"**  
_'Now… I will just die… right here…'_  
**"Break!"**  
**"Sh-sharon-sama… is this…"**  
**"Wh-what?"**  
Cries.  
**"Seems like… a medicine or… sleeping pills?!"**  
**"E-eh?..."**  
**"I… I think I know what's going on… we need to take him home right away…"**  
**"But Lottie and Lily… but he…"**  
**"They can go on themselves… I can go with them—you take him home"**  
**"A-alright…"**  
_'…What… I feel… I feel cold… I can hear someone… a very familiar voice… Sharon…Ojousama? How?—'_  
**"Ojousa—"**  
**"B-Break! Break you're…!"**  
_'Is she crying?... I can't see her but… her breath is… wait… wasn't I…?'_  
"What happ-"  
Coughs.  
_'My voice is still weak. I feel my body weak… but… why aren't I dead?...?'_  
**"We… we don't know… something like sleeping pills or…"**  
_'Sleeping… pills? Did he-'_  
"Sleep. Break please sleep. You have to regain power… You are still in a dang-"  
_'She means that I might die?... I wouldn't mind dying here… with her. I promised to spend my life with her... at least I can... I can do something in the end... one of the things I promised. Sorry Reim-san. Sorry Alice. Sorry... Vincent'_  
**"I… I will call the doctor! You do as I said"**  
**"S-sure…"**  
_'Where is Reim-san…? Where-'_  
Coughs.  
_'A hand… whose… hand… is stroking my hair like this… so… softly…'_  
**"Vincent?!"**  
Loud coughs. Blood dripping all over.  
**"Shh, don't shout… you might get worse"**  
_'So it is Vincent after all…'_  
**"What are you do-"**  
**"Don't talk, Boshiya-san… listen. I gave you sleeping pills so you wouldn't use all your remaining power… as it seemed it worked and… I'm glad…"**  
**"Vincent… I… want you closer…"**  
_'His arms are… so big. It feels so good when he's embracing me… like now… I need it the most'_  
**"I will have to leave… Sharon will take care of you… rest. So you can fight again… ne?"**  
_'Heh, he knows me good enough. Yes, I do want to fight again… I don't… I don't want to die. I want to stay here. With Ojousama… Reim-san… and you, Vincent. I want to fulfill Alice's wish… I have to… stay alive'_  
**"So then…"**  
**"Don't… don't change the past… you have to-"**  
**"Boshiya-san… I know what you mean and I… don't want to make you worry but… no matter what I still am a Baskerville. And I have to go and help. Why don't you rest, you will be better soon and…"**  
_'His voice cracked… is he… crying? But…'_  
**"Take care"**  
_'No I can't say more. I don't have the power to anyway'_  
**"Break?... was someone here?"**  
_'Oh… he probably sneaked in the room… Ojousama seems to suspecting me or…'_  
**"No Ojousama—"**  
**"You don't need to talk. The doctor now will take care of you… and we…"**  
_'Yes. We can go back, like the old days… we can…'_  
**"B-Break?! Are you c-crying?"**  
_'Oh? Seems so huh… no matter if I'm blind I can still cry… that's… something weird. And good.'_  
**"What are you…"**  
_'What are you saying Ojousama? Is it possible mister one-man show could cry? That's what I want to say but… I have no power and besides… that would be a lie. Yes I'm crying. I was in the verge of death… If Vincent hadn't appeared… If he hadn't come back for me… I have to tell them but… I'm getting sleepy… Plus… my body hurts… I have open wounds and I feel exhausted… will I… die now?'_  
**"He can make it. If he doesn't give up the will to live, he can. I can take care of his wounds… and give him some medicines—his body is in a really weak state, that chain has completely destroyed his health"**  
_'So now I'm being lectured by a doctor? Great'_  
**"Should I give him something to sleep?"**  
_'No'_  
**"Yes… I think it would be best if he slept by himself but I think it won't be easy… due to his condition"**  
_'Damn I said no'_  
**"Well then… wait. Open your mouth"**  
_'And this is overly embarrassing. But… if I will be better like that… I guess…'_  
**"Good. Now let him sleep"**  
**"I… I will stay with him…"**  
**"As you wish, Sharon-sama"**  
**"Break… we all thought you… we wouldn't get to… I…"**  
**"Ojousama… Everything is fine now… right? No need to…"**  
_'I whisper. I can't speak properly… I feel… weak'_  
**"Reim-san got worried! We… we allied with Lottie and Lily and Lily wants to be Reim's friend and they all seemed shocked but Lottie was defending you and she is a good person after all and she will help us, she said…"**  
_'She keeps talking. I'm glad. Glad that she's with me. Glad that I can hear her voice. Glad that I didn't die. Glad that Vincent didn't forget me like that. I may don't show it but… I…'_

* * *

It was totally fucked up, I just wrote everything that came into my mind, but not my fault, you see I read retrace 93 last night and I was depressed as fuck, mom only made things worse. BUT YAAAY I made everyone crying ._. Sharon was crying, Break was crying, Vincent was crying *whispers* Lottie and Lily were crying too but they weren't in the scene *whispers* I hope you liked it, don't be harsh with me, I was just thinking that Vincent could have saved Break, and so I started writing and all my psychological problems came up .-.


End file.
